wbeverythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaggy Rogers
Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a fictional character from the American animated television series Scooby-Doo, about the adventures of four crime-solving teenagers and Shaggy's pet Great Dane, Scooby-Doo. Shaggy is a cowardly slacker more interested in eating than solving mysteries. He is the only Scooby-Doo character besides Scooby himself to appear in all iterations of the franchise. Character description Shaggy has a characteristic speech pattern, marked by his frequent use of the hedge word "like" and, when startled, his exclamations of "Zoinks!". His nickname derives from the shaggy style of his sandy-blond hair. He also sports a rough goatee. His distinctive clothing consists of a green v-neck T-shirt and brownish red bell-bottom pants. In The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo and early made-for-TV movies, he wore a red v-neck and blue bell-bottoms. He show's his butt in real life:D Shaggy's typical immediate reaction to experiences or perceptions of supposed supernatural occurances is terror-struck cowardice . This was explained in the Legend of the Phantosaur as a possible type of panic disorder; in this instance he was temporarily cured with hypnotherapy. Development The four teenage lead characters of Scooby-Doo were inspired by four of the main characters from the 1959-63 American television sitcom The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis, with Shaggy having been derived from the character Maynard G. Krebs, as played by Bob Denver. Maynard's beatnik-style goatee, general appearance, and use of the word "like" as a form of punctuation all found their way into the character of Shaggy, with the base personality of the character updated to make him a hippie rather than a beatnik. Casey Kasem, the first voice actor for Shaggy, said that he originally felt discomfort after being assigned to Shaggy. Kasem stated that while he was "hip to what hippies were about," he had never before portrayed a hippie character. Kasem had wanted to portray Fred Jones, while Frank Welker had wanted to portray Shaggy. Instead, the CBS network assigned Kasem to Shaggy and Welker to Fred. Unsure of what the voice of a hippie would sound like, Kasem based his vocal style and mannerisms for Shaggy on those of Richard Crenna's character Walter Denton from the radio/television sitcom Our Miss Brooks. Kasem stated that as he continued to voice Shaggy, the character evolved. Kasem explained that the "voice dynamics" improved and that his laughs increasingly gained quality. Kasem added that Shaggy in 2002 is "more frightened today than he was at the beginning." Relatives Relatives of Shaggy shown during the series include: * Samuel Chastain Rogers and Wendy Rogers ("Mom and Pops"): Shaggy's parents. Shaggy's father is a police officer in most incarnations, except for Mystery Incorporated. At one point, Shaggy's parents lived in Plymouth, Massachusetts. In Mystery Incorporated, however, Shaggy's parents are named Colton and Paula Rogers. Casey Kasem (using his natural, American Top 40 voice) voiced "Pops" from The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show through to Mystery Incorporated. Grey DeLisle voices "Mom" in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. * Maggie "Sugie" Rogers: Shaggy's younger sister. Seen in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * Wilfred: Maggie's fiancé/husband, and Shaggy's brother-in-law. * Gaggy Rogers: Shaggy's uncle, who likes to play practical jokes. * Uncle Shagworthy: Shaggy's rich uncle. Not only does he look like his nephew — he has the same appetite and cowardice. He keeps his most precious possession, food, in a secret refrigerator with valuable jewels. Voiced by Casey Kasem. * Great Uncle Nat (Nathaniel): Shaggy's great-uncle. Voiced by Lennie Weinrib. * Uncle Beauregard: Shaggy's late uncle, who left his entire fortune and his Southern mansion and plantation to Shaggy in his will. He was referred to in Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, although he never made an appearance when he was living. He appeared as a ghost and was one of the villains in the movie. * Fearless Shagaford: Shaggy's uncle, who owns the Fearless Detective Agency (see Fearless Fosdick) * Uncle Albert Shaggleford: Shaggy's rich uncle, an inventor who's only appeared in Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!. Voiced by Casey Kasem. * McBaggy Rogers: Shaggy's ancestor. Founder of the Rogers household and settled in present-day Plymouth, Massachusetts. He is the owner of Scooby's ancestor, Yankee-Doodle Doo. Made an appearance in The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode Wedding Bell Boos. Appears to be a Pilgrim. * Betty Lou: Shaggy's Southern cousin. Background In the original Scooby-Doo series, Shaggy is born in Coolsville. When he was old enough to go to school he adopted Scooby Doo from the Knittingham Puppy Farm. Later on, he met Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake. They became friends and they decided to be a team named Mystery Inc. (short for Mystery Incorporated). In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, he is born in and is a citizen of Crystal Cove. His parents' names are Colton and Paula Rogers. He is a member of the new Mystery Incorporated. Reception Some viewers of the original Scooby-Doo believed that Shaggy smoked marijuana due to his antics and constant hunger. In a Newsweek article, Casey Kasem was asked if he had ever observed that subtext in the series and Kasem responded that "there wasn't anything like that at all", explaining "guess it's because, I don't know, it was a wholesome show from beginning to end" and was not aware of the fan viewpoint until the interviewer brought it up. Parodying the subtext, the makers of Scooby-Doo film shot several scenes referring to Shaggy's supposed drug use, but few of those scenes were included in the final film product. Matthew Lillard, the actor who portrays Shaggy in the film, does not think Shaggy smokes marijuana: "He just seems like that. He acts a little goofy and high, he's lovable and scared - and just happens to have the munchies." In addition, in an online radio interview with host Stu Shostak, series creators Joe Ruby and Ken Spears recalled that they never intended for Shaggy to be a smoker of marijuana, and "took umbrage" to the inclusion of allusions to such in the 2002 Scooby-Doo live-action feature film. Gallery Category:Scooby doo